Kingdom Hearts 1: Another Side
by HollowOmega
Summary: While we do know about Sora and Company. A young girl who lived in Middleton was living a normal life before the heartless attacked. When her world disappeared in what she thought was a dream she woke up with a blade in the shape of a key? Join her and others on a journey of Epic Proportions. Sora/Kari. Oc/Elsa(Yuri)


**So Much To Do...So little time... Take your time...Don't be Afraid...The Door Is Still Shut...Now Step Forward Chosen Wilder...**

A young women blinked as she opened her eyes. This women was built rather athletic for a women of the age of fourteen. She wore a blue jacket with a crown necklace around her neck that she received from a friend. inside her jacket she wore a red and orange striped style shirt. She also wore a pair of black pants and white and black tennis shoes. She slowly got up looking around as she looked at her feet she saw some weird thing with a women that looked asleep.

"Where Am I? Kim? Ron?" She called out before hearing an echo as she groaned to herself.

Walking forward slowly she looked around before suddenly a pedestal came up and shined before a shield appeared. Than another one came up with a staff of some kind than finally the third one showed with a Sword on it before she heard the voice again. "Power Sleeps With in you young one..If you give it form...It will give you Strength.." It said as the women scratched the back of her head in confusion. 'And I thought fighting Shego and was weird..' She muttered to herself.

Walking forward she picked up the sword before the voice spoke again. "The Power Of The Warrior..Invincible Courage...A Sword To Protect Others..do you take this one?" It asked the woman thought to herself for a moment before nodding before it disappeared after a flash and spoke. 'Your path is set...now what will you give up in exchange..' It asked as the woman looked at the two weapons before walking towards the staff and picked it up. "The Power Of Mystic...Inner Strength...A Staff Of Wonder and Ruin...Do you give up this power?" It asked as the women nodded as it disappeared. "You've chosen the power of Warrior..you've given up the power of Mystic. Is this the form you chose?" It asked as the women looked at herself she didn't look different causing her to sigh before nodding her head.

Suddenly the three platforms dropped down before the thing she was standing on began to shatter before it disappeared completely as she fell down into Darkness before slowly light appeared from another platform she landed on that looked very similar to the one she was just on just with another sleeping woman on it. Suddenly the sword she had chosen appeared in her hand. 'What the?' She asked before the voice from earlier spoke. "You've gained the power to fight..prepare for next test chosen wilder..' It said as the woman used the arm not with the sword to scratch her head in confusion.

"There will be times you have to fight...Keep Your light burning strong" It said before suddenly five or so small creatures with yellow eyes and small arms and legs causing the woman to fall backwards on her ass. "W W What The?" She asked before the creature sprung forward looking to attack. "No time.." She said jumping up before rolling out of harms way in the nick of time before slicing the creature 2 times and gave a turn around slash and killed it suddenly one of the creatures jumped though the air and struck her and knocked her down. The woman growled before jumping up spinning around and sliced though the one that knocked her down destroying it.

Panting she looked at the other three creatures before running over to the other one slicing it three times and was about to finish it off before it's little friends knocked her back as she skid to a halt and looked up before running forward jumping in the air and sliced the one she was fighting killing it. The other two creatures ran towards her as the women sliced the two getting both of them in the combo this time one two and than THREE slicing them both in a spinning around motion destroying them. Suddenly Darkness came already the bottom of her feet dragging her in. When she opened her eyes she was on another platform that once again looked similar to what she had been on but different at the same time. When she opened up the door she it shined brightly as she entered before she was back in Middleton, she thought she was home before she heard the voice.

"Hold on..The Door won't open quite yet. First Tell Me more about yourself.." The Voice said as the woman sighed this was getting rather irritating. Looking around she saw three familiar figures Shego, Kim and Ron. Sighing she walked over to Shego who spoke. "What is most important to you?" She asked as the woman scratched her head ok this day just kept getting weirder and weirder. "I would have to say Friendship Shego.." She said knowing this wasn't really Shego by this point as she spoke. "Is Friendship really such a big deal?" She asked.

Walking over to the figure that looked like Ron the woman just did not know what to think of this day anymore before Ron spoke. "What do you want out of life?" He asked as the women scratched her head thinking for a moment before speaking. "I would have to say Borden my Hirozions Ron" She said as the man who looked like Ron grinned. "Borden Your Hirozions huh?" He asked with a goofy grin before the woman sighed and turned around and faced Kim who spoke with the tilt of her head. "What are you afraid of?" She asked as the woman once again had to think on this before speaking. "Getting Old scares me Kim" She said as Kim blinked before speaking. "Is getting Old Really that scary?" She asked.

"You want Freindship,You want to Borden your Hirozions and you are afraid of getting old. "Your Adventure begins at Midday Keep a steady pace and you'll come though fine." The voice she had heard throughout this whole Adventure said as the women nodded before the voice spoke again. "The Day you will help open the door is both far off and very near Suddenly a light flashed and she covered her eyes when the flash died she was once again on a platform similar to the past ones she had been on. Walking forward suddenly seven of the shadow figures she had fought earlier showed up again as she growled before the sword appeared in her hand again. "Not you clowns again..I just wanna get out of this freaky place!" She snapped charging towards one of them.

The women sliced one of them two times before turning around and sliced it a third strike. Turning around she sliced a group of them that were sticking together two times and than sliced downwards for the final slice destroying three of them. Suddenly one of the creatures sneak attacked her and knocked her down. Kick flipping up the women growled and turned around charging forward before giving the creature a 3 hit combo destroying the one that attacked her.

Soon enough she finally got rid of these creatures and panted before a light shined and stairs appeared as she raced up the stairs to another platform. 'Who are these people on these platforms..' She asked herself. Once she got on the platform and the stairs disappeared the voice spoke. "The Closer you get to light..the greater your shadow becomes..But Don't be afraid...and don't forget" The Voice said as the women scratched her head in confusion before a dark shadow loomed over her. She turned around to see a big black thing with a missing heart in the middle as she fell backwards on her ass looking up before growling and slowly got up. "Ok I've had enough of this crap! Come on!" She shouted she was ready to get the hell out of here.

Suddenly Darkside revved up his hand forming a black portal in the ground as The woman ran up the arm and than began slicing the creature on the head multiple times. Soon she dropped came off the hand and pulled a spin motion destroying the shadows that had come out from the portal. Darkside had a blank stare on his face as the women let out a growl towards him. She did not know what the hell was going on but one thing was for sure she wanted to be done with this.

Darkside revved up his hand once again as it shined with Darkness before he brought it back and than slammed his fist down creating the portal as the woman charged forward slashing on his fist multiple times before one of the multiple shadows that were coming out of the portal jumped towards her knocking her away causing her to growl as the creatures got ready to attack again as the woman kick jumped up before charging forward slicing though the Shadows. Soon she did a spin slice and destroyed the few creatures that had come out from the shadows.

Soon she jumped back ready to take this thing on even further before her sword disappeared as she jumped back before the creature could attack her again falling down on her ass. Suddenly Darkness engulphed the floor bellow her as the voice spoke. "But Don't be afraid..You hold the mightiness weapon of all...So don't forget..You are the one along with another chosen who will open the door.." It said as her vision faded to black.

"** !**" A voice shouted as a young women shot her head up. " Carly were you even paying attention?!" The man snapped as Jessica rubbed the back of her neck. "Uh no sorry .." She said with a chuckle. "Ugh whatever just pay attention.." Barken said as Jessica held her head. "was that all a dream? or a vision of things to come?" She asked herself. After class Kim Ron and Jessica were walking down the hall Kim and Ron holding hands they had been together for a couple of weeks since the whole Little Diabolio incident as Kim chuckled after Jessica explained the situation. "It's probably just a dream Jessica." She said with a laugh as Jessica shook her head. "It felt so real.." She said to herself.

The day for once went normal as Jessica was wide awake in her bed that evening holding her hand up remembering her dream. "That Dream...it was so weird...yet it felt so...real..what was that?" She asked herself wondering exactly what the hell she saw. Looking out the window she saw a giant dark orb with darkness flowing out of it. "Huh weird storm what the hell is that thing...**OH NO! RON KIM!**" Jessica shouted jumping up and heading out the door fast.

Meanwhile In Middleton Shego and where Shego and Drakken where battered and bruised as Drakken panted he being the one that began experimenting on the "Shadow" Creature. "Um...I royally fucked us didn't I?" Drakken asked.

Shego's eye twitched at Drakken when he heard him say that, "**YA THINK?!**". Drakken Sweat dropped as Jessica raced out to see the clouds over Middleton looking over the situation Bonnie Rockwaller running around like a scared little girl as She sweat dropped. looking forward however. "**KIM! RON!**" Jessica shouted racing forward she wanted to help Kim and Ron. She didn't care if her well being was put in danger she wouldn't lose her friends.

Suddenly a light flashed in front of her as Jessica blinked before suddenly in her hand she held a strange weapon. In her hand a blue outlining of a handle and a black hilt inside and a key chain with a crown on it with a blade that looked like a key as a voice echoed. "Keyblade...Keyblade..." It said as Jessica blinked. "What in the hell?" She asked in shock.

"**GAH! THESE THINGS ARE SO SICK AND WRONG!**" Ron yelled at the shadow figures. "Hold on Guys!" Jessica yelled as she ran forward before slicing though three of the shadowy figures that were swarming after three slices they were gone as Jessica looked at her blade. "Just...what the hell is this thing?" She asked as Ron shook his head. "Who cares it might get us out of this!" Ron shouted with glee.

However, soon the changed as Suddenly the Orb began sucking in pieces of Middleton as Team Possible grabbed a hold of the earth as Jessica growled. "Ok I am not sure where this is going to take us but we have no choice. Kim let go we may not know where its taking us but we don't have a choice Middleton is done. I will find you guys though I promise!" Jessica said as Kim nodded. "You better. We may not share what me and Ron do anymore but you were the first girl I ever was with and I don't plan on losing you as a friend so I am holding you to that Jessica" Kim said as Jessica grinned and nodded as the three let go of the earth and Middleton disappeared into the Darkness.

Meanwhile at Disney Castle, King Mickey had been missing for quite some time and Donald and Goffy had gone looking for a wilder. However, Goffy's son Max would be shortly behind him as he came racing out of the academy having been told he had graduated. "BOOYEAH BABY! Max Goof Royal Guard Graduate at your service!" Max shouted at the top of his lungs with a grin.

"And the number one spellcaster in the entire academy right behind ya!" PJ said with a grin. He may have been the son of a banished steamboat captain but he was proud to have graduated and was ready to serve the king and queen proudly.

"You know it PJ man this is great" Max said with a grin. "Another one? That's the second one this week first Destiny Islands now Middleton?" Queen Minnie's voice asked as one Daisy's voice followed shortly after. "I know Minnie but from what I am hearing another Keyblade wielder was on that world." She said. "Another world disappeared? Man those heartless we learned about are really nasty PJ" Max said with a shudder.

"The nastiest," PJ nodded in agreement with his friend, shuddering a little bit himself, "but did I just hear something about another Keyblade wielder?"

"Yeah Me to. PJ we gotta ask Queen Minnie to take this assignment. This may just the thing we need to prove ourselves now that we are graduated. Besides my dad left to find a "Key" so if we find this wielder we might find my dad!" Max said with a small grin.

"And I've been waiting to blast some Heartless too," PJ grinned, spinning and brandishing his Spell Staff around before dropping it. He picked it up with a sheepish laugh.

"Queen Minnie we'll take it!" Max yelled as him and P.J came rushing over to them as the two turned around before Minnie spoke. "Oh no boys I couldn't possibly send two new graduates out to find the weilder" She said as Daisy spoke. "While I will agree they are new graduates their are not many others we can send out with Donald and Goofy gone" Daisy commented.

"Besides your majesty Max and I are ready to show the Heartless what we can do," PJ insisted, "we were the best students in the Royal Academy too."

"Well..." Minnie said before sighing in defeat. 'Goofy is gonna kill me for this' She said to herself before smileing. "Alright Max. P.J we intrust you with finding the world that just disappeared Keyblade wielder" Minnie said as Max grinned. "A BOOYEAH!" He shouted in the air with a laugh as Minnie and Daisy giggled.

Meanwhile In traverse town suddenly Jessica got woken up by a loud WHAM! causing the Young women to jump out of her skin as she looked to see a young blonde male with a tattoo on his face. He was currently a red jacket with some black bird on it along with a pair of black knuckle like weapons his pants had flames of some kind along with a pair of blue boots with brown straps. "Damn Dark freaks.." the man aid as Jessica jumped back not knowing who this was as her Keyblade showed itself in her hands. The turned and saw the blade and shook his head. "Looks like Leon was right..things are worse than we thought.." he stated with a sigh.

"Uh what are you talking about?" Jessica asked as The man punched his fists together and smiled. "I think you better come with me it's a long story.." He said as Jessica nodded. "Ok but one funny move and I wont hesitate to cut your head off" She snarled as the man rose his hands up in defense and nodded. Once they made it to a room him and his freinds were staying at a voice spoke. "Trying to pick up chicks again Zell?" The Voice said as a man with a black jacket with fuzz on it a blade that had gun features to it came walking in causing the man revealed as Zell shrug his shoulders. "You never change Leon. But no for once I am not" Zell stated.

"So why you bring her here?" Leon asked as Zell walked over before pointing to her blade. "It seems that your buddy Sora was not the only one that had the Keyblade" Zell explained as Leon held his head. "damn so this was worse than we thought..." Leon muttered sighing. "Ok dose someone wanna explain exactly **WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!**" She asked as Zell laughed. "Fisty one to." He said as Leon sighed at his friend before speaking.

"It's a long story your better off finding another way off this world and find a man by the name of Sora and-" Leon started before Zell spoke. "Leon Trouble!" Zell shouted before the two turned where Zell was pointing as Squall shouted. "Zell Go get the others!" He shouted as Zell nodded as Leon sliced the Heartless though the window as Jessica jumped out the window with him. "Don't bother to much with the small fry find their leader in the third district. I thought Sora took care of him but their was one more apparently. **MOVE!**" Leon shouted as Jessica nodded.

Jessica raced though the districts of Traverse town and slicing though the heartless the little by little and made it into District 3. "Alright where is the leader..." Jessica growled to herself. Max was on his battleboard, hopping on Soldier heartless in a row with ease while PJ was swinging at some heartless of his own. However he had a feeling Max wasn't paying attention in front of him as there was somebody in front of him. "Max, watch out for that..." PJ said before the sound of two bodies colliding was heard, "girl."

"Owww...my head..." Jessica moaned out as P.J got up and noticed Jessica's weapon. "MAX! It's The Key!" P.J yelled as Jessica groaned. "Could you keep it down you gave me a headache from the collision.." Jessica stated with a groan.

"Wait...that IS the key," Max said as soon as he noticed the weapon in Jessica's left hand, "you're the keyblader we've been looking for!"

"Ugh get off.." Jessica said getting up. "Wait what are you-" She stated before suddenly the ground started to shake. "Oh man what now..." Jessica groaned during the shake of the ground.

PJ was right about to go to his friend and the keyblade wielder when he saw a black ball sticking out of the ground near them, "Wait, guys. Was this black thing here when we got here?" the heavy-set spellcaster asked, noticing the ball near them.

"Your right stay here..." Jessica said as she went forward and saw the black thing nodded she jumped back before aiming it towards the thing. "**FIRE!**" She shouted launching a blast of fire from her keyblade. the ball moved wildly in pain as two black jaws snapped up with ease to protect it's weak spot. That led to the monster itself rising up from the ground slowly, standing tall like a giant over Max, PJ, and Jessica.

"Thought so..." Jessica growled readying her Keyblade. "You two with me." Jessica stated before charging forward as she using her keyblade pushing herself up before slicing at the bear causing the thing in it's mouth as it let out a roar of pain. "So that's it's weakness..." Jesscia stated with a smirk.

"We'll keep big mouth busy so you can get all the free shots you need," Max smiled, holding his battleboard like a shield now while PJ held his hammer out for battle.

"**ICE!**" P.J called hitting the beast bear in his mouth as Jessica charged forward and jumped over it and sliced it a few times before. "**THUNDER!**" She yelled as a few shocks of lighting shot down on the creature as it let out roar on it before using its hands and slapped Jessica P.J and Max away.

The trio landed against a wall, stunned and damaged but still able to fight. PJ blinked a few times, seeing the huge Heartless in front of them, "everybody okay?"

"Yeah..." Jessica coughed as she slowly got up as she looked to see the creature seemed to be hurting. "It's getting weaker that's a good sign." She said as P.J nodded. "**CURE!**" He shouted curing the three of them as Jessica smiled. "Thanks Kido." she said getting ready and charged forward. "Hey you with the skateboard! With me we are gonna hit him in the weak point full force!" Jessica shouted.

"I'm with you, lets go!" Max said before hopping on his skateboard and moving in pace with Jessica to the massive-armed Heartless which was roaring with aggression, awaiting the young heroes in combat.

Jessica used her keyblade and jumped in the air and spin attacked it before flipping over and slicing on the head and jumped back. "Alright your move kid!" Jessica shouted.

The monster's mouth opened up in pain, revealing it's weak spot in it's mouth. That was when Max flew in on his board, landed on the black ball, and spun around on it like a drill before stopping and jumping off while the Heartless howled in pain.

"Alright time to end it!" Jessica shouted as she used her Adrenalin jumped up in the air before impaling the beast weak spot as it let out a painful cry as Jessica jumped off as it dropped to the ground before a heart came out of it floating into the air.

Meanwhile in a undisclosed location. "That little Dyke took down that heartless?! You gotta be kidding me." A mans voice shouted slamming fists on the table.

"First a little boy has a keyblade and now a little girl ,can you win those damn things in a carnival?," said a figure that looked like a giant sack.

"not quite my friend but remember much like that little boy such is the power of the keyblade the girls strength is not her own" A voice said that showed the shadow of a staff.

"All that means we have to try harder to kill these kids, a little extra chaos from all of use and they'll be dead before puberty," said a dragon-like silhouette with a toothy grin.

"Why don't we turn the girl into a heartless and sick her on the boy? ahahaha! that will settle things quick enough!" a women said with a laugh. "Enough!" a voice said as a dark looking women came forward. "Much like the boy the keyblade has chosen her. Will it be her and the boy who conquer the darkness? or will the darkness swallow them. Either way it will be quite interesting.." The women said with a smirk.

After a recovery and explanation Jessica thought about this and nodded with a smile. "Alright I'll go with you. After all I could find Ron or Kim while I am out their but how are we going to get off this world?" Jessica asked as P.J pounded his chest. "Leave it to me. Me and Max came here in something called a gummi ship" P.J said with a grin. "Gummi Ship?" She asked.

"Yep, that's how we got here. It's how we travel from world to world," Max answered with a little smile, "we'll tell you all about it once we get to it."

"Alright Let's go.." Jessica said as the trio left to leave the world. "Good Luck Jessica...say hi to sora if you find him.." Leon said with a small smile.


End file.
